With the rapid development of mobile multimedia services as well as the gradual commercialization of the third generation (3G for short) mobile communication technology, the video phone service becomes the 3G symbolic service and has been rapidly developed and applied in the field of personal communication. The video phone service is a point-to-point video communication service which can use the telephone network for bidirectional and real-time transmission of image and voice signals of both parties in the call. The visual terminals are able to receive an effect of face-to-face communication, and achieve the dream of “not only hear the sound, but also see the person” when the people are in a call.
During a video call, in order to record key information or share and entertain, users often need to record the videos during a call. There are three existing recording modes, i.e., recording near-end videos, recording far-end videos, and recording bidirectional videos. Wherein, the first two modes can only record one-way videos. While there are two existing types of two-way videos. One is to record two separate video files, and this method needs to store two separate files; and the other is to record only one file, but both the far-end and the near-end images should be placed at a preset location on a screen after being intercepted; however, since a plurality of video are placed on the same screen, the images may not be clear, and the display requirements on the terminal are also relatively high. In addition, if the sound is from the outside or an alternative image is used in a call, which end the sound comes from cannot be distinguished when the video is watched.
In summary, the related art has the following problems: in the existing video call recording technologies, the sound and image cannot be displayed correspondingly. Specifically, that is, the image of one end cannot be displayed according to the speaking of this end when the video is recorded.